


Last Greeting

by niwa_junsu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niwa_junsu/pseuds/niwa_junsu
Summary: Universe have another plan for them.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Last Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> Again I don't know what is this.

Changmin always happy when he is with Younghoon. 

Younghoon is caring, attentive and protective toward Changmin. And above all Younghoon love him. Changmin love him too. Too much love. 

He laughed when Younghoon groaned in frustrations when he failed to shoot his enemy and being killed instead. They playing at the arcade after they finish watching movie at the cinema. Younghoon actually ask Changmin to go home immediately but Changmin still want to play. Doesn't want to go home. 

They having so much fun playing, it's almost one and half hour already. Younghoon look at his watch, smiling after look at Changmin who try to hit the mouse head that being pop upon the machine. 

"Changmin,"he start, the younger look up at him with raised eyebrow, "time to go home. It's late already."

Changmin pout. "But I still want to play," he is whining like a little kid. 

Younghoon sigh, "Changmin." 

Changmin know that was a last call. He can't argue. Younghoon can't be persuade anymore if he is using that tone. 

"Okay..."the younger walk out of the arcade first, the older following. 

The ride home was quite. Only a song from the radio was heard. Changmin was looking outside the windows without saying anything and Younghoon doesn't plan to start a conversation either. He know the younger was upset. 

Younghoon can't do much though. He needs to go home. He was spending so much time with Changmin today. The younger have to be satisfied. Younghoon can't be with him all day because he has something else to do. 

Younghoon sigh a heavy sigh. "You can't keep doing this."

"I know..."The younger answer softly but enough to be heard, "it's the third time you said that,"

"Then you should be understand by now"

The smaller one doesn't answer again. He lean his head back to the seat. Eyes still not looking at Younghoon. Younghoon drop it then, knowing that it's useless to talk to him now. 

When they arrive in front of Changmin's house, Changmin doesn't move to unfasten his seatbelt, he sit still. Eyes still away from Younghoon. 

"We arrived at your home, Changmin."Younghoon know Changmin won't start moving anytime soon if he keep silent. "Go home and rest."

A few minutes passed and Changmin unfasten his seatbelt after a long, shaky breath, but he still not move to open the door. He look at Younghoon. 

"Is it okay if I hate seeing you happy, Hyung?"

Younghoon reach out to wipe a crystal clear that fall from Changmin's eyes. "Yes."

"Is it okay if I keep calling you to meet me?"

Younghoon shake his head, "No,"

Changmin sobbed. More tears falling but younghoon's hand still there to wipe it off. "Then can you please stop coming whenever I call you? No matter how many times I beg you to?"Changmin bit his lips, "Because I don't know if I can stop,"

Younghoon stare at Changmin for a few second before he nods. "Okay..."

Changmin smile bitterly. He kiss Younghoon palm, his lips linger there for a few seconds too long, probably because he knows it will be the last time.

Before he open the door, he look at Younghoon. "Congratulation on you marriage, Hyung. I'm sorry but I can't wish you happiness,"

Younghoon was left with tons of guilts. He watch Changmin open his door and walk away toward his house. He want to make sure that Changmin get inside safely. He is expressionless. Only after he saw Changmin get inside his house, he let himself breakdown. He cried inside his car, alone. 

He can't seeing Changmin break like that, but he need to act cold for Changmin to understand that he doesn't want Changmin anymore. 

A lie. Younghoon is a liar. He wants nothing more than he ever wants Changmin. He wants to stay beside Changmin and love him. But he can't. He has a family reputation to hold, to protect. He can't be with Changmin because his family has choose a wife for him. 

"I'm sorry, my love"

That night. Both of them crying their heart out. Crying over a lost love. Over a happiness they need to let go because universe doesn't want them to be together.


End file.
